Eat You Alive
by Animegrl421
Summary: Kyle spends the night with Cartman to play a game. They end up doing more than expected. Oneshot -Warnings: NC-17, S&M play, restraint, biting, breathplay - Kyman, Kyle/Cartman, masochist!Kyle, Sadist!Cartman


**Request by kymanismyotp on Tumblr! :)  
**

_**Eat You Alive:**_

The school bell rang, ending yet another day at South Park High. Kyle gathered his books, placing them in his bag beside him. Stan waved to him as said-boy left the classroom, hurrying to meet Wendy before football practice. Kyle waved back, watching as Kenny joined the other in the hallway.

Placing the day's homework inside, he closed his bag. He pulled the strap over his shoulder, asking himself where he should go now. He really didn't like the thought of watching Stan at practice or going home to his currently-PMSing mother. He pushed his hat on further, waiting for the hallway to clear before exiting the room.

He walked to his locker at a slow pace, having nothing to do otherwise. When he turned the corner to get there, however, he found it blocked by none other than his friennemy, Eric Cartman. He groaned, "Cartman, what the Hell are you doing in front of my locker?" He shoved the other aside to get to his stuff.

"Ay!" Cartman protested, moving aside anyway. "I guess I just _won't _invite you over to play _Left 4 Dead 2 _since you're so obviously in PMS mode today."

Kyle turned to him at that, hand stilled on combination lock, "You got that in today?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter since you won't be playing it today! Or ever if you keep that attitude."

Kyle rolled his eyes as he turned back to his locker, entering the rest of his combination. "Just tell me what time to be there, fatass." he said simply, undeterred by the other's anger.

"Why not right now?" Cartman asked, leaning against the locker next to him.

Kyle paused, "Now?" He hadn't so much as considered it, "What about Stan and Kenny?"

Cartman shrugged, "What about them?"

The redhead took out the rest of his belongings from his locker, shoving them into his over-stuffed bag. "Guess it's okay, but you have to drive, no way I'm walking if you're not."

"As long as you promise not to spread your Jew-germs all over the place, then I guess it's okay… But you owe me." he added seriously.

Kyle sighed, "Still on the whole 'Jew' thing, fatass?"

"Still on the whole 'fatass' thing, kike?" Cartman retaliated, pushing himself from the lockers. "Better hurry, I'm not waiting for you like your boyfriend."

"I was done anyway." Kyle declared, closing and locking the locker. He turned to find Cartman already walking to the exit. He followed at a faster pace than usual to keep up.

The drive was pretty much silence, both not caring to comment on their day. Kyle tapped his fingers on the armrest beside him, ignoring Cartman's annoyed face at the action. He liked the silence, he found. It was odd for them both to be alone together for obvious reasons. And without the other two, it was…quiet. He was unused to actually talking to Cartman passed their constant fights.

"So, are Stan and Kenny coming in later or…" He looked to the brunette, watching him shrug indifferently.

"I texted Kenny but his phone fucking sucks since he's poor as shit. If they come they do if they don't, they don't. Fags probably going to fuck each other anyway."

"They're not fags, you idiot. Stan has a girlfriend, not that you would know what that is…"

"Fuck you!" he replied, "And that hippie doesn't count as a girlfriend as much as a beard. Why else haven't they fucked yet?"

"I'm not discussing my best friend's sex life with you!" Kyle said, turning back to the window. His hand lifted to hold his head, elbow taking its place on the armrest. Wendy had explained her hesitance to go further to him already in hopes he could explain it to Stan for her. His friend had been going insane thinking it was because she didn't love him as much as he apparently loved her despite anything she said. After Kyle initiated and won a fight, he finally listened. _Stupid ass… _

Cartman pulled in his driveway, turning off the car soon after. Kyle grabbed his bag and got out, following as Cartman led him into the house. Said-boy's mother was in the kitchen when they arrived, walking out to greet her son and his 'little friend' soon after.

"Oh! You have a little friend over?" she asked, grabbing a tray of cookies before entering the living room. "You boys are welcome to anything you want," she said, placing the tray on the table. Then, to Cartman, "Oh! Did you get my message today, hun, your package came in! I laid it on your desk."

"Yes mother, I did, don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

Kyle didn't bother rolling his eyes at the blatant disrespect the other showed toward his mother. He was used to seeing it by now.

"That's right, hun! I have to meet a friend for dinner, I just wanted to make sure you got home alright! I'll be back late tonight, you boys have fun, okay?" Liane walked past them to the door, taking her coat from the coat rack before placing it over her shoulders. She grabbed her purse from the floor, "Oh, and the emergency numbers are on the fridge, okay?"

Kyle watched her leave for a moment before noticing Cartman had already left his own spot, heading to his room. Shrugging, he took off his own jacket and placed it on the rack, doing the same with his shoes. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. It was a text from his mother asking where he was. He replied, telling her he was at a friend's house and not to wait-up. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he chose his spot on the couch, sitting down and waiting. He heard Cartman heading down the stairs, and turned to watch. "Didn't say your mom would be out." he said to fill the silence.

"She's always out," Cartman replied.

Kyle made a hmm'ing noise whilst Cartman put in the disk, grabbing two controllers. He felt the cushion move as the other sat next to him. The television turned on as a controller was pressed into his hand.

"You're player two," the brunette commented as Kyle took the controller. "You're Rochelle," he proclaimed, choosing his own character on multiplayer.

"Hell no, dude, I'm not playing a girl." he said, choosing Nick instead.

"You did on WOW."

"There weren't any other characters left _and _she was a fucking mage-besides, she fucking kicked ass."

"Not as much as my dwarf." Cartman said as the game began. "He could fucking kill you-zombie on right-with one hit."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Whatever, dude, you're just mad 'cause you know my players are always better than yours-tank behind you."

"Shit! Your character wouldn't stand a chance against mine."

Kyle shook his head, body leaning further into the couch cushions. A leg lifted, foot on seat below and knee bent. "Fucking play the game, fatass-Shit, I'm down."

Cartman groaned, "Already? Guess that's what I get for playing a Jew, you people have no gaming abilities."

"Not what I heard when we were playing _Guitar Hero."_

"_Guitar Hero's _for fags, anyway. It doesn't count."

"Fuck!" Kyle said after Cartman revived him, "I only have two percent health, dude!"

"Use a fucking first aid, then."

"Don't have one." At Cartman's groan, he said, "Just a game, dude."

Cartman's character turned to his own, shooting off the head, "Wish I could do that in real life…"

"You could, but then, you're not really good at this type of stuff anyway."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Cartman asked, sending a glare to Kyle.

"Means you couldn't take the physical exertion, fatass."

Cartman mumbled a few curses and slurs, mashing the controller in his attempt to kill a hoard of zombies.

After a few hours of playing, Kyle's stomach began to hurt in hunger, "Dude, do you have any food?" Cartman gestured to the tray of cookies.

"I'm fucking diabetic, you idiot."

"Not my fault."

Kyle groaned, getting up from the couch, leaving his controller in the empty spot. "When do you think your mom'll be home?" he asked from the kitchen, heading toward the fridge.

"Who knows? Bitch probably won't be here for the rest of the night." Cartman replied simply. "You didn't put your character on idol!" he complained.

"Then pause it," Kyle replied simply, pulling out the items for a sandwich.

"What the Hell are you doing anyway?"

"Making food…" Kyle replied slowly, "What people normally do in a kitchen, don't suppose I blame your ignorance though, I doubt you even know how to make food-you just gobble it all down." He smiled at the growl that came in response.

"What kind of food dipshit?"

"A sandwich."

"Make me one."

Kyle continued making his meal, "Get off your ass and make your own damn sandwich!"

"Ay! Are you or are you not in mah house tonight stealing mah food and playing mah game?" Cartman voiced, tone irritated.

"You invited me, therefore I have rights following the invite-rules."

"I'll kick you outta here then!"

Kyle shrugged, then remembered the other couldn't see him, "Oh, I'm so scared of being kicked out of your house, Lord help me-"

"God doesn't hear prayers from kikes!"

"God doesn't hear prayers from the indulgent, fat boy!"

Cartman growled, the sound closer than before. Kyle turned to see him standing in the doorway. "I drove you here." he concluded. "You owe me."

"You're already fucking in here, are you seriously too lazy to just make the damn thing?" Kyle asked.

Cartman just stared in response. "Ugh, fine." Kyle groaned, handing the other the sandwich he already made. "I don't want a Jewish one!" Cartman complained.

"You're lucky you're fucking getting one at all," Kyle replied, getting more bread from the loaf.

"I fucking want a different one!" Cartman demanded. "Make a different one."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Are you fucking serious? It's food."

"Hell yes I'm fucking serious! This is a serious matter Kahl, what happens if I let you get away with doing this, huh? Or worse, what if I actually eat a Jewish-sandwich? I could become a fucking Jew!"

Kyle huffed, "And what is a _non-Jewish _sandwich?"

"One opposite of this."

He grabbed the food back from a smirking Cartman, putting it on the table for himself. "God, you're so fucking annoying." He gathered different ingredients, putting back his own into the proper places.

"Hurry the fuck up, I'm hungry!"

Kyle shook his head, "I'm not fucking hurrying. One speed only." After he made the required food, he handed it to the brunette, "Anything else, master?" he asked in an impassive tone. "Perhaps a muzzle?" Cartman looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" he asked.

That seemed to phase the other, "Nothing, just thinking."

Raising an eyebrow at the response, he put the items used back into their proper places before sitting at the table. "We playing the game still, 'cause it's getting repetitive."

"All games are repetitive." Cartman supplied, taking a seat opposite.

When they finished their meal, they ended up watching a few re-runs of Terrance and Philip before they decided to go up to Cartman's room. "Ugh, I don't have any clothes or anything," Kyle commented, remembering he hadn't gathered the appropriate items for the night.

"So what?" Cartman asked, gathering his own stuff.

"Hygiene, fatass, I have it unlike some people."

Cartman threw him a too-big shirt. "Will that shut you up?"

"I'm not wearing anything that you wore before!"

"You're sleeping on my fucking floor, why the fuck not?"

Kyle muttered a curse under his breath, taking off his own clothing. Feeling tension in the air, he turned to see Cartman staring at him, "What?" he asked, pulling off his jeans, thankfully in boxers.

Cartman shook his head, "I take back the daywalker thing you're full-fledged ginger- you're fucking pale as shit."

"Fuck you," Kyle replied, flipping the other off before pulling on the Cartman's shirt. As expected, it hung off of him. Cartman actually laughed at it. "What the fuck's so funny?"

"You're so fucking scrawny!"

"Better than being a fucking fatass!"

"I'm not fucking fat you fucking Jew!"

"Stop belittling my religion, you fucking asshole!"

"I fucking hate you!"

"I fucking hate you too!" Kyle knew his face was red with anger at this point, ready to hit the brunette. "You've been doing this shit all day!"

"You have too!"

"Don't blame me, you were the one that started it, and then with all that sandwich shit!"

"If you just did what I asked of you, then there wouldn't be a problem!"

They were only steps away now, Kyle looking him dead in the eyes. He fucking loathed those eyes. "You don't fucking own me, fat boy!"

For some reason, Cartman stalled with those words, fury lining his face. "What'd you fucking say?"

Confused, but angry enough not to care, he said it slower this time, "You. Don't. Fucking. Own me. Fat boy." He hit the ground before he knew what was happening, back scraping against the carpet. He gasped for breath, having had the wind knocked out of him. His arms were captured by Cartman's hands, one per wrist. Wide eyes stared up at the boy, confusion at an all-time high, "What the fuc-"

Lips met his, but not in the way he would expect-had he expected in the first place-no, it wasn't the gentle yet firm kind he had heard about, practiced with only a select few. This-this was different. It was harsh, demanding, gaining as time slowly ticked by.

Eyes closed unconsciously as a tongue forced its way inside, teeth scraping against his own with the action. He moaned at the sensation-the pure harshness of it all-the pressure. He found himself opening his mouth wider for better access, his own tongue battling for dominance he knew he'd lose. "Mm…" The meeting lasted for seconds, before the other pulled away, teeth biting his bottom lip hard enough that blood dribbled from the sensitive area. As the brunette pulled back, he pulled the lip with him, rubbing the skin back and forth with his mouth before he suddenly let go, Kyle's head hitting the floor from lack of support. He gasped for breath, air coming out shakily He opened his eyes, mouth tingling with unknown sensations. Green eyes met brown.

"I fucking own you." Cartman said simply, "Do you fucking understand me?"

Kyle wanted to reply, but he didn't even know what he would say. He felt he should yell, scream, hit at the other, but he didn't. He wasn't even sure what he should be feeling at the moment. _Is this a…joke? _It sounded stupid even in his mind. "Ah!" The hands on his wrists tightened considerably, yet he felt no need to correct their presence in general. "I-"

"Answer the question, Kahl." Cartman replied simply. "Yes or no? Or are you just that desperate for me to continue?" His head leaned down, nose nuzzling the shirt from the shoulder. It sort of tickled…

"Wha-AH!" His back arched without his consent, pain shooting into the area Cartman had been nuzzling only a second before. _What did he jus-Fuck! _His mind went numb with the sensation, pain covering every confused thought that had been pushed into his mind since he had said those fateful words. The longer the pain lasted, the shorter his breaths became. Pulse quickened further, blood streaming downwards. His body shook, arousal growing as pressure was added. His back tried to arch further, meeting Cartman's own body above his. His cracked voice whimpered out in distress. And suddenly, it stopped. He fell to the ground, feeling dazed. The spot felt wet…

His pulse thumped harshly throughout his entire body, beating against his skin. He didn't get much time to gather himself as he felt warn lips press to his cool skin, trailing from his shoulder down. "C-Cartman, what…" he managed out.

"If you're not going to answer the question, then I don't want to hear your voice at all." he replied, moving Kyle's wrists further up before transferring one hand over them both. Kyle didn't even bother to try to resist.

The free hand snaked up his shirt, pulling the fabric up to his neck. "But-Ah!" The hand had dug itself into his hair, tugging harshly on them from the roots. "Fuck!" He bit his lip as the strain pushed at his nerves.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Cartman asked. The hand's pressure increased, a low moan slipping from his mouth without his consent, the dull ache flicking on a switch in his body-changing the pain into a dull thrum of pleasure. He nodded in a response, the pressure lessening. "Good, now I'm going to let go of your hands, don't try anything."

The hand disappeared, his wrists throbbed with relief from the action. He watched blearily as both hands made their way to the edge of the borrowed shirt. They pushed the bundled fabric further upward, pushing over his head and onto his arms. He felt bared, and he found himself reddening with the realization of what was happening. The hands stayed there momentarily as Cartman's head moved down to his chest. He felt tingles from random bits of hair hitting his bare skin, the coolness of the room making him shift uncomfortably.

His breath hitched as lips curled themselves around a nipple, warm saliva covering the area before it was sucked into the mouth surrounding it by pure pressure. He found himself arching into the sensation before the nipple popped from the mouth, cool air hitting it suddenly. He bit his lip, tasting copper as the nipple was sucked once more, this time teeth played with it gently, tugging at it for a moment. Then, it was bitten with the same strength displayed on his shoulder.

"FU-" He swallowed the word down. Hands reached for whatever they could, grabbing the dresser legs tightly.

Cartman pulled away, blowing cool air over the appendage. He shifted his legs, knee coming into contact with Cartman's crotch. Eyes widened, finding the area bulged out in arousal. _Cartman's hard…for me…Oh fuck, I'm fucking hard… _

As if sensing his thoughts, and feeling the connecting knee, Cartman picked up his head to stare into the other's eyes. Then, he smirked, lower half humping the knee as his head bent next to Kyle's head. Tongue connected to ear, shivers flowing throughout Kyle's body from the action. "Don't act so surprised," he whispered, hot breath hitting the cold wetness.

A hand trailed down from his chest, nails tickling down, making Kyle's insides quiver with nerves. The further down it got, the more anxious Kyle felt. The tongue continued its administrations on his ear before trailing further down, wetting his neck. He gulped, waiting-anticipating the teeth about to come. His head tilted upwards, finding himself giving better access to his throat for the other unconsciously.

The hand found the hem of his boxers, a bundle of nerves causing him to start as it moved underneath the thin fabric. Breathing heavied as teeth scraping against his opposite nipple. The hand found the base of his cock, pad of a finger barely touching the virgin appendage. He gasped, just as teeth marred his flesh once more, pulling the skin of his stomach upwards. He ached for more, biting his lip harder than before to keep from calling out.

Teasing fingers guided down his cock. He felt so hot… "Oh God!" The teeth practically gnawed on the flesh before pulling away. His cock pulsated as it was touched lightly, tauntingly. Fingers marched up and down the base of the length.

Cartman laughed at his reactions, "So," hand slowly grasped cock, "do you want to answer now?"

"You want an-an answer?" Kyle asked.

Cartman blinked, "That much is obvious."

The hand squeezed his dick threateningly, each squeeze making him gasp out in pain. He knew what he should say-what he found himself wanting to say-but his pride pushed through the aroused barriers of his mind. Panting, he gave his answer, "The answer…is Hell. No."

"What did you just say?" The pressure increased, Kyle gulped.

"I said to go fuck yourself, fatass, nobody owns m-FUCK!" Nails scratched at his dick, gently from an outside perspective-but it was enough to have his body shudder, his own nails pushing into the palms of his hands. "F-fuck you!"

"I think it'll be quite the opposite judging from this position, don't you?"

Eyes widened at the words, mind only just registering what was bound to happen in the very near future. His breath hitched, _Are we really… _He tried to ask, but stopped himself, _I want it. _he realized, his pulsating dick reminding him of its need. He felt the same need thrum throughout his body, pulsing through the leftover marks Cartman no-doubt left on his body. "Then fucking do it."

The words surprised them both, the brunette the first to react from them. He smirked, "I'll do it…If you beg."

"You know that's not happening." _It's already degrading enough thinking about wanting it at all… _

The smirk only grew, "Have it your way then." The hand on his cock slithered further down, lightly tracing the balls before sinking further down. His boxers shifted with the hand, pulling downwards. Feeling the cool air hit the area, he realized Cartman would see exactly what was down there. "Aww, Kyle, I didn't know you trimmed…" Kyle groaned, eyes closing in embarrassment. He prayed his body wasn't as red as he felt it was getting. "Carpet matches the drapes, Jew boy, didn't think it would. Guess you're all ginger then?"

The redness grew, but from anger this time, "Fuck you, Cartman, you're the one fucking hard for me."

"Oh, but you're hard for me too." Fingers traced the bottom of his cock before disappearing, Kyle whimpered at the loss of contact. The fabric snapped closed. He felt warm skin press against his lips, eyes peeking open, he found they were fingers. They prodded at the opening, "Open." Cartman demanded.

Kyle shook his head, trying to rid himself of the fingers. _This is degrading. _The opposite hand suddenly closed around his chin, prying his mouth open, the fingers pressed against his tongue. He tasted a hint of salt as they lathered themselves in his saliva. He made a strangled noise of protest, wondering what the Hell the substance he tasted was, then, _Oh God, that's my pre-cum… _

He tried to shake his head out of the grasp, close his mouth-anything, but found the other's too strong. He felt wetness slip from the corners of his gaping mouth, only making him try to get the other off all the harder. "Calm down, Jew, you're lucky I'm not sticking my dick in there." That stopped him. Eyes met Cartman's, "Or are you wanting that instead?"

He shook harder, shaking his head, _Hell no. _Hands moved, trying to shift out of the bundled shirt to push the other off. The hands holding his head moved immediately at that, one holding his arms roughly to keep them in place. Kyle felt another cloth being placed over the shirt, rolling around his twitching arms and tightening. _Fuck, _he couldn't move them now-he could barely even feel them from the pressure, it was cutting his blood stream.

The hand gripped his chin once more, moving his head to look at the other, "Didn't I say not to move them?" Cartman asked in a low voice. Kyle growled, not being able to form words in this position. "Fucking Jew can't even follow directions properly. But then, I can always help with that…" Lips pressed against his again, the same harshness as the last one, except this time Kyle had no choice but to let his mouth be ravished by the other. Noises were pushed out of him by the other, he could feel the cuts as they happened, teeth slicing into the most sensitive areas, a tongue irritating the newly-made marks.

The mouth suddenly disappeared, leaving him gasping for breath. The fingers were placed again into his mouth, "Suck or my cock's going in next," Cartman demanded easily. Closing his eyes in shame, his mouth closed tentatively around the digits. He could feel Cartman's smile without seeing it, he wished to flip off the other. Even as his thoughts progressed to ways on how to kill the brunette, he licked on the fingers, only two, he noticed. "See, isn't that easy?" The fingers pushed and pulled themselves then, in and out, in further each time until Kyle gagged on them, sounds of discontent pushing from his throat.

A third prodded at his lips and he shook his head slightly at their pushing. He gasped suddenly, nails digging into his hip. The finger slipped in with barely any resistance right after. He coughed around the digits, mouth wide. He knew liquid had to be pouring out then, feeling slithers of coolness slide down his cheeks. He whimpered at the realization, shame pooling into his stomach. But even as he felt it, his cock jolted. _Fuck you body… _

Teeth nibbled at his opposite shoulder, tongue darting to feel the small markings. He felt it sucked into the other's mouth, teeth biting harder on the area. His mouth closed tighter around the appendages with the action. The opposite hand placed itself on his bulge, rubbing the area in circles. Kyle arched with the sensations, practically mewling as the hand applied pressure. He could feel the heat pooling into his face from his actions, as yet another finger prodded at his lips. A whine pulled from his throat, the finger pushing past his small barrier relatively easily. His mouth stretched to full capacity as it pushed further inside, cheeks no-doubt puffing out from the fullness-fingers pushing at the soft insides of his cheeks.

His body trembled with want-_need _to feel faster movement on his cock, his hips moved of their own accord, trying desperately to get more friction. His breathing was harsh, water pooling into the sides of his eyes as he was denied the pressure he so desired. He gagged again, coughing around the digits that were now pushing themselves down his throat. They pressed down further, the hand coming inside with them. Muffled protests spouted forth before more coughs tried to force themselves out around the hand.

They moved outwards again before forcing themselves back inside as deep as they could go. He felt the tips hit the back of his throat and tried to relax the muscle there to keep from gagging once more. Faster they went, his own nails digging further into his palms, arms shaking up and down in their binds. His legs twitched, mouth numbing, saliva dribbling down his throat and around the corners of his lips.

Lips pressed against the side of his neck, kissing it surprisingly gently. They felt cool against his now-hot skin, and he welcomed them as he felt his heat rise higher. The fingers pulled out suddenly as cool breath ran across his skin. He panted with their exit, an empty feeling overcoming him. He found he couldn't close it fully yet, the need for air and numbness both too great to let him have this small pleasure.

The hand pulled away from his cock, a small noise exiting with the loss of contact. Cold air hit him as the fabric was forcibly ripped away. The head left, his eyes following the other as he shifted. His legs were moved, fabric pulling off of the completely.

He swallowed, legs closing self-consciously over his achingly hard length. "Aww, don't be like that Kyle!" Cartman taunted, hands pressing against his knees. Kyle pressed them together harder, the friction against his dick hurting as much as it made him ache for more. His legs were pried apart then, his highly-aroused state not letting him hold out for much longer. His breath quickened with his heartbeat, his entire body now bared for his enemy. The cold air swept across his dick, making him swallow thickly.

Kyle could only watch Cartman scrutinize his body, knowing he had to be extremely red at this point. He closed his eyes, turning his head to the side. He knew the other's eyes were roving his body as his legs were pulled to his chest, spreading his lower half further. "What they say about Jews is true then…Guess this only furthers the stereotypes." Cartman muttered half to himself.

Kyle didn't have time to even react before a wet digit pushed past his cheeks, prodding the entrance there. He gulped, eyes opening wide now. _This is happening… _

It slowly slipped inside, his body twitched as a pad found itself pushing forward into his body. A low noise exited his mouth at that, the finger entering even further. He didn't dare move even as a wave of discomfort pulsed through his body. Before the finger could enter fully, another pushed its way inside. Kyle shuddered involuntarily, hot insides meeting the cool; wet fingers.

They wriggled, opening the barriers around them. "God, I knew you were a tightass but Jesus Christ, Kyle. How am I supposed to fit in there?" Before he could respond with an angry retort, the fingers pulled out and thrust forward in quick succession.

"Oh God!" his toes curled with the sensation. His dick twitched, blood pumping through it harshly.

"Fuck Kyle…" Cartman commented, doing the movement again.

A lower moan pushed forth from the redhead, head falls back even in his laying position. The area emptied again before the fingers pushed back inside harshly. He moaned again, his own fingers closing and opening, arms pushing at the fabric. He wanted more, he found, whether it be by himself or from Cartman, he _needed _more. "Faster…" he moaned at the next stroke.

"We're not even fucking yet, and you're already wanting more! Didn't know you'd be such a slut, Kyle." Nevertheless, the hand moved out and in more quickly this time, stopping inside to wriggle around the space.

Kyle's hips tried to move on their own, only stopped by the other each time they bounced from their position. "Such a desperate whore…"

He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he should care more, protest, leave even, but at the moment-the exact moment. He wanted that cock inside. "Cartman…" he groaned a the next thrust. "Please…" His voice cracked, hips jolting as the fingers were taken away. As uncomfortable as they were inside, they were better there than not, Kyle decided. "More," he whined out, hips pressing downwards in an attempt to grasp onto the fingers taken from him only seconds prior.

The redhead knew Cartman was getting a sick thrill out of watching him beg, but so was he. He hadn't done a thing to himself, had been almost forced to do the other's bidding, and now was so desperate for his most prejudice, egotistical, narcissistic, enemy's bastard cock that he was humping air-and he fucking _loved _every second of it. He had never been so turned on in his life. He whimpered aloud, only slightly embarrassed by his own sounds. "Cartman…"

A finger slid up the back of his cock, his body shuddering with the contact, back arching upwards toward the digit. "That's right Kyle, fucking beg me for it like the whore I've always known you were," Cartman responded.

Even in this state, he could hear a zipper and shuffling. The arm holding his legs was gone, yet he held them up all the same, spreading them for the world to see. His cock was leaking, he knew, begging for touch of any kind. His eyes followed Cartman now, confused by the other's leaving. He wriggled uncomfortably on the floor, carpet scratching at his back. The brunette only glanced back twice as he looked through a drawer in his desk.

Kyle only half-cared what was happening as a bottle of liquid was taken from the area. "Hurry up…" he demanded, irritated with sexual frustration.

"And impatient too, I see," Cartman replied, squeezing some of the liquid into his palm and lathering his cock with it liberally. Kyle watched, eyes drifting to the cock about to enter his body. He gulped, feeling self-conscious of his own size as the brunette sat back into place. "You're fucking lucky I did that at all."

"I don't care, just fucking put it in!" He didn't even care about the part of his mind warning him against saying such things.

Cartman laughed, taking Kyle's lower legs and moving them to his waist. Kyle eagerly wrapped them around, his cock hitting the fabric of the other's shirt. A low sound came from the friction. His cheeks were pulled apart again, the area thumping with want for something to fill it. He felt the head line itself with the entrance, and gasped as his muscles twitched, begging for it to enter. Slowly, he felt the thick member press forward, head forcing inside the small opening.

He gasped out, head falling back once more. "FUCK!" he cried as it pushed past a barrier he hadn't known existed before. His hands clawed at the carpet below, nails digging into the floor, scratching for all they were worth. It fucking _hurt. _The cock was thicker than the fingers, longer too he came to realize as the member pushed further than the fingers had been able to go.

He felt the inside of his body shift with the foreign intrusion pushing itself inside. His muscles flexed and unflexed in quick succession. The movement stopped, the other's balls hitting his ass at the sudden halt. Burning filled the space around it, insides clenching and unclenching the member.

"God you're so fucking tight," Kyle heard Cartman breathe. He didn't even think of answering, mind too hazed in newfound pain.

Then, suddenly, the other moved back, dick exiting the orifice at a slow speed. Kyle almost screamed out at that, tears falling out of the corners of his eyes with the movement. A sheen of sweat covered his forehead, body twitching from the insertion.

It moved back inside, thankfully not as hard as it could have been. That didn't stop the pain, however, as his body continued to try to adjust. "You feel so good around me…" Cartman muttered, leaving it in for a moment longer before thrusting once more. Kyle found his body shaking harshly, _relax… _he told himself, making his muscles do exactly that. He only half-heard his own noises at the thrusts, barely taking in what was happening outside of his body.

Cartman, in a move of either caring or carrying out his own will, leaned down, capturing Kyle's lips more gently than the other two times. Kyle's strangled sounds fell into the other's lips. He tried to focus on the kiss, putting forth all of his hurt into it. He bit Cartman's bottom lip, mimicking the boy's move from earlier. He heard the brunette groan with the action, but paid no heed, continuing his actions until the burning became a dull throb.

He finally let his head fall back, each slow thrust beginning to feel better as they continued. Sensing the redhead's newfound comfort, the movements became harsher, each thrust gathering in speed. Kyle's sounds of pain became moans for more. Each thrust out made him feel empty, each in made his muscles thrum in pleasure.

"Beg for me," Cartman said, hands capturing the redhead's hips in a bruising grasp. He pulled out to the brink, sheathing himself completely with a rough push inward.

Kyle's breath hitched, cock throbbing for any touch it could get. The cock inside stilled, its owner's nails scraping the skin they held. "Beg." he demanded.

Hips tried to move desperately, body aching for more. "God… Fuck me!" he begged, legs tightening around the other's midsection. "Please, hurry!"

The pressure lessened, only keeping hold to stop the redhead's frantic bounces. "Good Jew," Cartman said, thrusting once more, hitting a spot that made Kyle scream in pleasure.

"FUCK!" he screamed, hands curling around the dresser leg for some sort of leverage. His cock panged, begging him to touch just once. Hips were held tighter as he unconsciously tried to move them on and off of the cock below. "There! Harder!"

The next thrust tipped him the farthest to the brink without cumming he had ever been in his life. "GOD! Faster, please, God, faster!"

Cartman obliged, nails skimming his sides with each faster thrust. Each move was aimed toward Kyle's cluster of nerves, his cock ramming them faster, as hard as he could with the set pace.

Kyle felt like he was on fire at this point, Cartman's cock practically owning his body with every move-his mind revolving only around thoughts for it to bring him to completion. He wanted to be fucked harder, faster, deeper, his insides quaking for the cock inside.

He ached for the end, air supply short, room too hot suddenly. He gasped out as the cock inside him thickened further, stretching him even further. Breath hitched as Cartman grinded each stroke inside as if trying to imprint his cock inside the other. The pain was barely recognized, the slight burning setting him to the edge.

"What do you want Kyle?" Cartman asked above him, a hand snaking around his throat. An already-short air supply was cut to even less by the pressure placed on his throat. The pace quickened once more, more thrusts aimed to the cluster of nerves.

"Please! Let me cum, please!" He only needed a touch, he knew. Just a touch and he would explode… "Oh God!" he moaned, breath hitching again with another thrust to his prostate. He whimpered loudly, water streaming from his eyes.

"Do I own you Kyle?"

_Oh God… _"Yes!" he screamed, another hit making his entire body jolt further back on the carpet, the burn small compared to the pleasure pulsating throughout his entire being. He mewled loudly, wanting nothing more but to touch himself. His arms jolted, pushing at their binds as harshly as they could, but to no avail.

"Say it, who's your master, Kyle?"

Pride couldn't win, not in this state, and they both knew it. He _needed _release. "AH!" Another push inside hit the nerves, he cried out in despair, want physically hurting him at this point. "You are!"

"Say it together, Kahl!" Cartman said, his own voice cracking as the pace became rabid.

Kyle could feel the cock inside twitching with restrained need. "Master… I'm yours, please… let me cum!"

And just like that, his lips were captured once more, the cock inside burying to the hilt-balls slapping his ass for the last time as cock spasmed, warm fluid filling his body. A hand pumped his own member, the touch breaking his body's resolve immediately.

Moans of release echoed throughout the house, muffled only by the other's mouth. Kyle's body jolted, back arching into the hand holding his length. Every bit of restrained pleasure pooled out of his cock and onto Cartman's pumping hand. He could feel the cock inside softening, liquid around it settling inside of him. His muscles clamped around said-member, massaging it thoroughly, sucking every last bit out of cum the cock offered. Cartman squeezed his own cock gently, pushing every bit of cum he had out into the open.

Time slowed it seemed, to Kyle at least, every ounce of sexual frustration pushing out of him to create his first full-fledged orgasm. He fell back, unaware of how tense he was in the first place until every bit left him. His legs fell ungracefully to the floor, hands slipping from the dresser's leg, body sinking into the carpet below.

The aftershock pulsed through him, his head feeling lighter, body numb. There was a sense of pure relief thrumming through him, a welcome change to his usually agitated self.

He breathed, eyelids heavy, each blink slowing. He felt lips press against his shoulder gently in a mock of a kiss before he into a deep; dreamless slumber.

The next day he woke feeling the best he had in his entire life. He felt so…clear, emptied-as if he'd cleaned his insides somehow. He sighed in content, too comfortable and warm in his spot to care about the world around him. He briefly wondered why he felt so good; relaxed. He decided he really didn't care why. The refreshed feeling inside didn't extend to the stiff exterior. He shifted, eyes opening blearily to find bare skin in front of his face.

Eyes widening, he blinked, seeing it was the chest of an unknown person. He hmm'd, finding the sound hurt his throat. Blinking slower this time, he shifted backward from the unknown person to find their arms locking him in position. Eyes wide, he wondered what the Hell was going on and then-he remembered. "Holy. Shit." His voice crackled horribly with his forced-out words.

His partner woke up at that, yawning above him. A head settled in his hair, the owner of said-head unconcerned. "Car-Cartman?" he breathed, afraid to say it for fear it was a dream.

The other heard, however, taking a moment before pulling back suddenly. Cartman looked back at his, arms gone from his back, hands slipping to his shoulders. The boy looked at him with wide eyes. "That was real? Holy shit."

Kyle glared as the other touched his hair, tugging at the curls. The tug brought back the ache from the day before. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Cartman replied quickly, pulling his hand away.

Kyle shifted, feeling too stiff to stay in one place, he didn't expect the pain that came from the action. "Dammit!" he said, an ache shooting through his backside.

"Hurt?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Not at all, asshole!"

"You're the one who asked for it!"

Kyle groaned, his throat closing in pain, "This is your fucking fault!" he forced out.

"What?" Cartman protested, sitting up.

"You fucking took advantage of me, dipshit!"

"I did not! Stop blaming me because you wanted cock you lying fucking Jew!"

Kyle growled, pain making him wince at the action. He couldn't even think of a good comeback in this state. "Fuck you." he stated.

Cartman laughed, "If I knew a good fuck was all you needed to run out of insults I would've done it a long time ago."

Kyle flipped him the bird, "You're a fucking asshole." he muttered.

"You're a fucking slut."

"I fucking hate you, fatass!"

"I hate you too, you no good, lying, Jew!"

Lips met briefly, an understanding passing between them that no one else could possibly understand.


End file.
